tatteredweavefandomcom-20200213-history
Kith
Kith are creatures that come from The Tatters. They are the first beings to come out of the Tattered Weave in a thousand years, and they claim they are here to help the town of Hope. They are intelligent but secretive. Forming an Alliance with a Kith is a major part of the gameplay of Tattered Weave. Players are able to customize their allied Kith's name, species, and colors upon beginning an Alliance. The manner in which a player raises their Kith also shapes their Kith's personality, and can unlock additional forms, or "stages" for the Kith. Currently, there are 13 unique species of Kith available on the site (10 basic and 3 premium). Lore The Kith, despite being animalistic in appearance, are highly intelligent and are also capable of speaking and reading. They often possess a hunger for knowledge. Kith form Alliances with non-Kith for the sake of learning; Alliances are not formed between Kith. The first Alliance to be made in Hope was between Nicholas Artois, current Headmaster of Hope University, and Iris, the first Kith to emerge into Hope from the Tatters. A non-Kith in an Alliance with a Kith is referred to as an "Ally," and Kith without Alliances are referred to as "Solitary Kith." (The term "Solitary Kith" is also used in a gameplay sense to refer to a formerly allied Kith abandoned by a player.) Unlike humans, Kith do not appear to have a set life cycle; Iris has expressed confusion at the idea of a lifespan. Their growth appears to be tied to how much they've learned rather than to any particular span of time. It is implied that, unlike in Hope, the Kith have been part of the Enchanted Forest for a very long time. Kith scales, fur, and other shed body parts are used for cooking and spells in the Forest. It is possible to traverse the Tattered Weave without being unwoven if one travels with a Kith--it is currently unknown how this works, but it is implied that forming an Alliance is related in some manner. Species of Kith There are currently 9 species of Kith from Hope and 4 from the Enchanted Forest. Both species are available for alliance from the beginning and do not require a new player to have unlocked the Enchanted Forest. From Hope: From the Enchanted Forest: Allying With Kith To ally with a Kith, a player must have an empty alliance slot on their account. Every account begins with one empty slot. Additional slots can be acquired by either raising a currently allied Kith to 400 in all six primary stats (Power, Guard, Speed, Energy, Knowledge, and Health) or purchasing a Kith Nest from the Headmaster's Office for 500 Gems. The player may then make an Alliance with a Kith at The Tatters via one of the following methods: *Under the "Kith Nests" section, a player may choose to ally with a new Kith from a non-premium species. They will be able to select species, color, and a name for their Kith. *Under the "Solitary Kith" section, a player may choose to ally with an existing Kith who was abandoned by another player. The colors, names, and species of these Kith have already been determined, but their stats will often already have partially been raised and will be visible right before confirming an alliance with them. As such, adopting a Solitary Kith can be a way to jumpstart one's entry into the game. *Under the "Premium Kith" section, a player may ally with a new Kith from a premium species as long as they have purchased the appropriate charm for Gems from the Headmaster's Office. A player may end an Alliance with a Kith at any time under the "End Alliance" section. Doing so removes the Kith from the player's account and deposits them into the Solitary Kith section, where they will be available for other players to ally with. If no player forms an Alliance with them within 7 days, they will vanish permanently from the site. There is no cooldown on allying with and ending Alliances with Solitary Kith, and it is possible for a player to re-ally with a Kith that they had previously abandoned. A player may have multiple Alliances with various Kith, but only one Kith will be active on that player's account at a time. The active Kith will be the only Kith who gains stats from the player's actions, and will also be displayed on the player's profile on their user page and the forums. Active Kith can be changed at any time via the "Kith Allies" page. Raising Kith Kith have six primary stats: Power, Guard, Speed, Energy, Knowledge, and Health. All newly allied Kith's stats begin at 0, unless they were adopted from the Solitary Kith section, in which case they retain the stats gained through their previous Alliance. Actions taken by the player, such as using items, playing games, or completing quests, will raise these stats. Power, Guard, and Speed can be raised through the following methods: *Playing a game at the Arcade *Completing hourly quests *Cooking a recipe Energy, Knowledge, and Health can be raised by using toy, book, and food items respectively. These items can be purchased from NPCs or other players, or crafted. These items can be used on the currently active Kith by going to the Inventory, selecting the item, and choosing "With/Read To/Feed To Active Kith." Only one of each particular item may be used on a Kith: i.e. if a player has already fed a Rainbow Lollipop to their Kith, they cannot feed that Kith another Rainbow Lollipop. This limitation does not reset if a Kith is abandoned and allied again, even if with another player. It is possible to view what items have been used with a Kith from that particular Kith's profile page. Several rewards are unlocked for raising a Kith's primary stats. Upon raising all of a Kith's primary stats to 100, 200, and 300, their second, third, and fourth growth stages are unlocked, respectively. Upon raising all of a Kith's primary stats to 400, a new alliance slot is unlocked on the player's account. The six primary stats were formerly capped at 400. However, the cap has since been removed and players are free to raise their Kith's stats as far as they please. A Kith can also develop one of 13 distinctive personalities over the course of their time with a player. This personality determines the Kith's reactions and dialogues in certain parts of the site, including their profiles and while crafting. All Kith, unless they are Solitary, begin with all Personality stats at 0 and a base Personality of Naive. Personality is determined by a set of invisible stats, with one stat for each personality type except Accomplished. Each toy, book, or food item awards a certain amount of points towards a certain personality when used with a Kith. Quests can also award personality points as well. It is only possible to see the exact statistics of a Kith's personality by using a Personality Test, purchased from the Headmaster's Office for 50 Gems. As a Kith gains more points towards a certain personality, that personality will begin to display. It is possible at this stage for a Kith's displayed personality to fluctuate. The first personality to max out at 100 becomes "locked in" as the Kith's primary personality and will be the only one displayed for them. There are only two ways to change a Kith's personality at this point. If a player manages to raise every other personality stat to 100, the Kith's personality changes to Accomplished. Alternatively, a player may purchase a Change of Heart for 100 Gems. This item will change a Kith to any personality aside from Accomplished. However, any Kith who have used a Change of Heart will not be able to gain the Accomplished personality, and will instead be "frozen" at the one chosen for them by the player. Kith Colors And Stages Kith come in 10 colors, 5 basic ones which can be selected at Kith creation for free and 5 rare ones which can be only be acquired by using a corresponding Tattertint. The 5 colors available for free are blue, yellow, orange, red, and green. The 5 rare colors are white, black, gray, purple, and pink. A Kith may be changed to any of these colors, including the basic ones, at any time by using a corresponding Tattertint, acquired from certain hourly quests, traded with the Shady Character or other players, or purchased for Gems at the Headmaster's Office. There is no limit on the number of times a player can change a Kith's color. Every Kith has various stages, or forms, that they can take. A player may change their Kith between any of their stages at any time, with no cooldown or cost. This can be done by editing the Kith's profile page. There are four basic stages tied to the growth of a Kith's stats. Kith begin in their first basic stage, and upon raising all of a Kith's primary stats to 100, 200, and 300, the second, third, and fourth stages are unlocked respectively. Premium stages are purchasable with Gems and others will be unlockable later in the game through story events. The current premium stages available are Tattered, Heroic, and a set of stages unique to each species of Hope Kith. They can be unlocked by purchasing the corresponding items in the Headmaster's Office: *Tattered Shred *Heroic Medallion *Royal Hairbrush *Guardian Helmet *Hypnotic Hourglass *Bandit Bangles *Golden Honeysuckle *Glowing Shell *Crystalwing *Midnight Berries These stages are unfinished and unreleased as of now. It is unknown how to obtain them. Summer Kith.jpg|Summer Stage Other Customization Options In order to rename a Kith, a Name Tag must be purchased from the Headmaster's Office for 100 Gems. All Kith possess an area in their page for a profile, similar to players. This profile may be edited as often as one pleases at no cost. There is currently no way to change the species of a Kith, nor are there currently any plans to implement such a feature. Notable Kith *Iris - Allied to Headmaster Nicholas and the first Kith to step foot into Hope. Looks over The Tatters in Hope. So far, appears to be the only one of her species. *Burnie - Allied to Dizzy. A stage 2 yellow Phowl. Has a Prankster personality. *Valon - Allied to Lenta. A stage 4 white Licorne. Has an Accomplished personality. *Pincushion - Allied to Alban. A stage 3 green Talion. Has a Gentle personality. *Ter - Allied to Alban. A stage 1 green Cinis. Has a Sassy personality. *Fray - Allied to Andre. A stage 1 gray Lumence. Has an Impulsive personality. Category:Hub Category:Kith Category:Species Category:The Tatters